Don and Jess: Green Piece
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Really first they try to fire Adam and now they try to blow him up. LEAVE HIM ALONE! Happy side of this, Danny and Lindsay get married. FA DL mentions of MS HSam


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. One of the best episodes of the season is next. Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe become Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer. *giggles like crazy*(E/N: But you don't- Oh, never mind) Yeah, yeah Sarah I know I don't giggle. But this calls for giggling. You have to admit that. So although I love this episode I felt it was wrong that only Mac and Stella were there with Danny and Lindsay. So once again Cliff's bar will be used to help celebrate the happy occasion. Have fun.

Disclaimer:...

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess sat in Cliff's bar with Sid, Adam and Hawkes as they waited for Danny, Lindsay, Mac and Stella to show up.

"Any idea what the news is?" Sid asked.

They had all received a phone call from Mac telling them to meet up at Cliff's place because Danny and Lindsay had news to share.

"Hopefully it's not bad." Hawkes said.

"I doubt Mac would have told us to meet here if it was bad news." Don said.

"Maybe they found out the sex of the baby." Jess said.

Hawkes looked focused. "Why would they have Mac and Stella with them for that?"

Cliff walked over and sat in the chair between Hawkes and Sid. "I just got a call from Mac, they'll be here in about five minutes."

"Any idea what this is about?" Adam asked.

Cliff shook his head. "Nope not a clue." he looked Adam over. "How are you feeling Adam?"

Adam ran his hand over the cut above is eye. "I'm doing ok. The ringing in my ears finally stopped and my head isn't pounding any more."

Sid patted Adam on the back. "We're all glad you're ok Adam."

Adam smiled as Mac, Stella, Lindsay and Danny walked in. They took up the empty chairs around the table.

"So, you gonna tell us what this is about?" Don asked.

Jess smacked him playfully on the stomach. "Be patient Don. They'll tell us." The group laughed.

"From what Don just said I'm guessing you're all wondering why I called you here." Mac said.

Cliff smirked. "It's all they've been talking about since they arrived."

Stella looked at Danny and Lindsay. "Well, tell them."

Both Danny and Lindsay broke into large grins.

"We got married." they said.

The group sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before cheering.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don leaned against his pool stick. "So you've joined me in the land of married men."

Danny smiled as he sunk his shot. "That I have." He stood up. "You know we're sorry about not inviting all of you right?"

Don nodded. "Have no fear Danny, I understand. You have no idea how close I was to doing the same thing with Jess." Don lined up his shot. "You do know though you might have to have the whole big ceremony for her parents."

"Yeah I know." Danny said. "And I'm fully prepared to do that. I just couldn't wait any longer."

Don patted Danny on the shoulder. "I know the feeling. Congrats man."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay sat at the bar with Jess and Stella.

"You're happy right?" Jess asked.

Lindsay nodded a beaming smile on her face. "Beyond happy. I think I know how you felt when you married Don now."

Jess looked over her shoulder at Don and Danny who had been joined by Sid, Mac and Adam. Hawkes had left about twenty minutes before.

"It's a pretty great feeling that just gets stronger as the days pass." Jess said. She looked back at her friends. "Now there's only one of us left." Lindsay and Jess both looked Stella who blushed.

"Don't look at me." she said. "I'm not getting married any time soon."

Jess and Lindsay shared a knowing look.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes knocked on the door in front of him and waited for an answer. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Sheldon."

Hawkes smiled. "Hey Sam." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I have news."

Sam stood aside and let Hawkes in. "Good news I hope."

Hawkes nodded. "Very good news." He went and sat on the couch while Sam brought them both sodas. She sat beside him, turned so she was facing him.

"So what's the news?" Sam asked.

Hawkes let a large smile cross his face. "Danny and Lindsay got married."

Sam smiled. "Oh my god that's great. When?"

Hawkes explained everything that Danny and Lindsay had shared with him and their friends.

Sam laughed happily. "That's so awesome." she said when Hawkes was done.

"Yeah it is. Though poor Danny." Hawkes said with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Lindsay heads home tomorrow to see her family." Hawkes said. "Danny is going to be miserable with her gone."

Sam turned and rested her head on Hawkes' shoulder. "He'll live. It's not like he won't get to talk with her."

Hawkes pulled Sam into his lap. "Very true." he watched her yawn. "Ready for bed?" Sam nodded and Hawkes stood with her in his arms. Carrying her down to her bedroom, he carefully placed her down before laying next to her. Pulling the quilt up over them, he placed a kiss on her head and held her against him.

(E/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny watched Lindsay pack her things. He got a strange feeling of deja vu. He knew he was thinking about two years ago when she went home to testify. What made him feel better was this time she was going to for a good reason and wasn't scared. Louie walked into the room and hopped up next to Danny on the bed.

"You gonna keep Danny company while I'm gone?" Lindsay asked Louie, petting him on the head.

Louie gave a soft bark and licked Lindsay's hand. Lindsay and Danny both laughed.

"I'll be fine Linds." Danny said.

Lindsay gave him a look. "Of course you will." her tone plainly said she didn't believe him and frankly Danny knew he was going to go nuts with Lindsay so far away. Lindsay stood in front of Danny and placed her hands on his shoulders. He responded by placing his hands on her waist."It'll be like before, we'll take turns calling each other."

Danny smiled. "I think I can survive with that." he leaned forward and kissed Lindsay's stomach then stood and kissed her mouth.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don laid next to a sleeping Jess in bed with one hand holding his head up and the other on her stomach. He was trying to imagine what she would look like pregnant. After their talk the other night they had agreed to start trying.

"Are you ever going to sleep tonight?" Jess asked startling Don.

He smiled and scooted down next to Jess. "I was thinking about it."

Jess turned to face Don. "What were you doing?"

Don blushed some. "I was trying to picture what you're going to look like pregnant."

Jess smiled. Don was so cute. "Picture a whale."

Don laughed and placed a kiss on Jess' shoulder. "You are not going to look like a whale. You'll be beautiful."

"I suppose you'll have to remind me of that." Jess said.

Don placed a kiss on her lips. "Not a problem at all babe."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Wow that was a whole new level of cute for me. I didn't know I could write cute like that. Hmm, anyway you know the drill. Let me know what you think, flame policy is forever there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!!! I didn't know you could write cute like that either Lacy. My throat hurts. Never scream at a football game like someone in Halloween 2. I had my 1st Coca-Cola in almost a month and well, now I feel like crap. GRAND. Well, blame me for any mistakes. It's late. And I feel crappy. :P Kisses! Sarah


End file.
